Madelyne
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: Madelyne Malfoy has been in an arranged marriage with Severus Snape for years but never thought it would come to pass. She was wrong! SSOC
1. Chapter 1

Madelyne  
  
Chapter 1  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Madelyne Malfoy walked into the Malfoy Manner not on the usual third Friday of the month. Normally she would have a nice little obligatory weekend visit with her brother, sister in law and sometimes her nephew and then go back to her life, and her loft, in London. It was odd. She knew something had to be up if Lucius would specifically invite her to the manner. Madelyne threw down her stuff and called out, "Lucius, the prodigal sister has returned per your request." Lucius appeared suddenly with the same menacing scowl he always greeted her with. Today something was different. He gave her a small smile. "Your smiling. Come on Lucius your freaking me out. The only time I've ever seen you smile is when you're up to something. Tell me Lucius, what machinations, secret manipulations, plots and sub plots are you cooking up this time.  
  
" And what makes you think that I'm up to something."  
  
"Because I've only known you for, I don't know, 28 years, and whenever I'm here you never smile." Lucius ushered her into an very gothic and elaborately decorated room of red and black. Once their father's office but now belonged to Lucius. She took a seat in one of the over stuffed black leather chairs that lay in front of the mahogany desk as Lucius took his place behind the desk . "Wow, the inner sanctum of Lucius Malfoy. I must be in some type of trouble. Tell me. How have I embarrassed the family this time?"  
  
" On the contrary you have been behaving remarkably well for you. Only one minor incident since we last met. A bar fight if I remember correctly. Well done. Causing a fight with a muggle then making her top fall down with a spell." Lucius spoke sarcastically.  
  
" She disserved it. I saw the way she looked at me. Like I was trash or something. I was teaching her a bloody lesson to be careful who she glares at. And as for her top perhaps she'll think twice before wearing a halter top again. People who are without breasts really can't pull it off." Madelyne said as she started working herself up again at the reminder of the unpleasant situation.  
  
" Yes well considering that's the only thing that you've done to embarrass us in the past month I'd say that you are maturing in your old age. You're 28 now aren't you?"  
  
" Yes I am. But I doubt that I am here to discuss my age. So tell me Lucius, I'm dying to know exactly why I'm here."  
  
" Moving right along then. Do you remember my friend Severus?  
  
" Of course. I haven't seen him for years though. Heard he's teaching brats to read at Hogwarts or something."  
  
" He's the potions professor there. Rather a waste of his talents if you ask me. He had such potential for greatness. At any rate I've been thinking a lot about that day. Do you remember? It was about a week after Mother died and you and Severus were betrothed."  
  
" I remember. What of it? Father died before I was of age so I didn't have to go through with the union to that greasy git. I'm glad I didn't have to go through it. I can't imagine having to actually go through with it. Imagine sex with Snape what a bloody joke!"  
  
"Start imagining."  
  
" I beg your pardon?"  
  
" I think it's time you upheld your agreement with him. You are 28 Madelyne. You are not getting any younger. I thought that if I gave you a few years of freedom that you would settle down your promiscuous ways but it seems that you are the same old Madelyne as ever."  
  
" You've got to be joking me. I'm not getting married to him. The deal was that I was marry him when I was of age. Since that time has come and gone I assumed that you had both forgotten about the arrangement."  
  
" I didn't feel it was fair to give Severus a wild uncontrollable wife. I asked him if he would wait a few years until you had matured. He agreed. I have contacted him and you are to be married on the 15th of July that way you have time to conceive a child before he goes back to school."  
  
" Whoa wait a minute. I am not getting married! Especially not to him. And what you expect me to not only have sex with him but to bear a child with him? You must have gone mad!"  
  
" I have the contract that you signed. Saying that you would marry him and have intercourse with him until the time that you conceived your first child together then after the child is born to service his needs once a week or if the occasion arises that he needs to be away from you for any given time he may "bank" so to speak, your services until a time that is convenient for him." Madelyne was starting to get very angry at this time.  
  
" So you expect me to have sex with him whenever he wants until I am pregnant then he can just go off and leave me barefoot and pregnant while he's off doing god knows what. I won't Lucius. I was a child when I signed that agreement. You can't honestly expect me to uphold it. I was 12. I was distraught. My mother, the person who I loved most had died. I didn't know what I was signing. Father told me to sign it, so I did."  
  
"I'm afraid that this is my decision. You will marry Severus and give him an heir!"  
  
" Or what? You can't touch me Lucius. I have my own money from father's estate that I inherited when I was 25."  
  
" Correction you think you have your own money. There are some conditions of that money my dear. You see I control all of your finances. You have money because I see fit that money. The money is mine to take if I think that you are misusing it in the slightest manner."  
  
" You wouldn't dare!" Madelyne challenged him.  
  
" Oh but I would. If you marry Severus and stay married to him the money then becomes yours legally."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
" Then you my darling sister will end up a beggar on the streets. I will make sure of that."  
  
" You're more heartless than I ever gave you credit for." Madelyne sat back in her chair fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
" I am doing you a favor. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be."  
  
" Why are you so determined for me to marry Severus?"  
  
" Because I promised Mother that if anything happened to her I would make sure you married well. She helped father to arrange the match with the Severus's parent's you know. She even picked out your wedding gown using a bit of magic to predict what you would look like when you were grown."  
  
"Your lying. Mother would have wanted me to marry for love!"  
  
"Mother also had a saying. Marry first, fall in love later are the words she said to me when I became engaged to Narcissia. I offer you the same words. Severus will be a decent husband, and you may in time grow to love him."  
  
" I will never love him! Never! Do you forget that I know what you both used to do when you were death eaters and had your little gatherings here. I can't forget no matter how much I drink to try and forget. Watching Father copulate with endless females while mother was forced to watch. Raping those that weren't willing to submit to his charms. I remember having to comfort mother, to talk her out of hysterics. To clean up her blood when she had a little "accident" with one of father's hunting knives. I saw her go through things that no woman should ever have to go though. I refuse to be like her. I won't die of a broken heart every time my husband screws around with the maid. And then the cycle continued with you. Not long after your wedding to Narcissia, I saw you in our pool fucking a girl who couldn't of been more than 16. And your beloved wife hiding in the shadows watching the whole event transpire. Do you think she doesn't know about your past transgressions with other women. Do you think that she doesn't weep to think that you don't love her as much as she loves you? Do you even realize that little by little you are becoming him. Our beloved father. I wonder if Narcissia lays awake, wondering how many little Malfoy bastards are running around out there the way mother did. I don't want to lay awake and wonder like mother did Lucius. "  
  
"None the less the Marriage is taking place in three weeks time. That should be long enough for you to tie up your affairs in London and movie in here to prepare for the wedding." Lucius said with little emotion. Years of being a death eater had made him immune to remorse and regret for his past actions. "Dinner is at 7. Draco is here and will be pleased to see you. I trust you won't sulk for too long. I have business to attend to and I'm sure that you want to freshen up so if you will leave and shut the door on the way out I can get on with my work." Madelyne got up stunned and walked out of the room with little emotion. She walked up to her room and fell on the bed and began to cry uncontrollably. She was trapped with no visible way out.  
  
*****************************************************  
Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please, Please, Please, Review!! I long for feedback!! Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Madelyne  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I disclaim!!! I'm poor don't sue me!!!  
  
Author Note : Well folks in retrospect I see quite a few errors in my first chapter but keep in mind it was my two in the morning and I was under the influence of a lot of chocolate. I will try to do better this chapter. Keep in mind I don't have a Beta nor am I entirely sure what one is. If someone could fill me in that would be super. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dinner as usual in the Malfoy household was never a casual affair. Despite the fact that she was aware of her brother's preference for robes instead Madelyne choose a red, tight, off the shoulder dress, with long sleeves for which Lucius would most certainly disapprove of. It looked stunning on her of course and she knew it. Madelyne walked down the stairs and burst into the drawing room in her usual dramatic manner. She went straight for the booze as always when she visited home. Fire whiskey mostly at the manner, but for nights that were more difficult to bare she reached for her brother's illegal stash of Absinthe. She poured herself a glass and took a large sip before turning around to face the room.  
  
"Well, well so nice of you to finally join us we were afraid you'd keep our guest waiting."  
  
"Guest? I wasn't aware." Suddenly she saw him in all of his brooding glory. "Oh it's only Severus. You had my hopes up for a moment." Madelyne saw her nephew across the room and promptly walked over to greet him.  
  
" Auntie," Draco spoke warmly as he pulled her into a hug. "You look splendid. Did you know Professor Snape was going to be here?"  
  
" No I wasn't aware. My you've grown since I last saw you. You are becoming a young man before my very eyes." Despite her cold feelings towards her brother she got along fairly well with Draco. Narsissa interrupted their reunion to tell them that dinner was served.  
  
They went into the dining room and sat at their appointed places. Severus did not have an appointed place and was put across from Madelyne. Dinner was exquisite, of course. After Dinner Lucius and Severus went off to talk about what Madelyne could only assume to be death eater business. She sat in the drawing room conversing with Narsissa about the weather and other meaningless topics. Draco and his mother retired at half past 10 Madelyne however choose to move to the Library and find a book to read.  
  
Madelyne knew that her sister in law kept several tantalizing books in their and after the night Madelyne had, had. She deserved a little alone time. Madelyne decided to pick an especially naughty looking selection called "The Warlock's Assistant" She sat on a very comfortable looking chaise lounge and began to read. Madelyne became so engrossed in her book she didn't notice Severus's Presence in the room until he crept behind her and whispered in her ear "Good book?" Madelyne Jumped and immediately closed her book.  
  
" It was until I was so rudely interrupted." Madelyne snapped. Severus picked up the book she had left on the chaise.  
  
" The Warlock's Assistant," He read aloud. "What an interesting choice. I seem to recall confiscating the same book from a girl in my class. Let me see if I remember. Oh yes a beautiful girl seeks employment and answers the ad of a mysterious warlock. He seduces her immediately and does all sorts of unspeakable things to her body. I wonder why a lady such as yourself would choose such a novel. Tell me are you going through a dry spell?" Severus spoke in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
" Not that it's any of your affair, Severus, but I've had rather a long difficult day and felt I needed a book that required little thinking and involved lots of sex. I knew Narsissa had a ready supply considering she and my brother keep separate bed rooms. But then I'm sure I'll have built up a collection that will far surpass hers, after being married to you."  
  
" I assure you. You will need nothing of the sort. There will be enough copulation to satisfy even and insatiable woman such as yourself."  
  
" You're terribly smug. I sincerely doubt you could ever come close to sating me in the way I'm accustomed to."  
  
" Alas I confess I haven't the collection of sexual toy collection you've no doubt accumulated over the years but, anything to make you happy darling." He spoke in the same sarcastic tone.  
  
"Thanks Severus, but I prefer real life subjects compared to inanimate ones." Madelyne gazed specifically at his groin when she said "Inanimate". Suddenly felling the need for a subject change and out of curiosity Madelyne asked a question she needed to know the answer to. " Severus, Why are you agreeing to go though with the arrangement our parents made? At the time you seemed as disinterested with it as I was."  
  
" Perhaps for the same reasons as you. Feelings of obligation. Promises made. Perhaps it is also the fact that no matter how revolting the thought of having children is to me I will one day require an heir to bequeath my assets to once I am gone."  
  
"Why me?" It was a simple question with a less simple answer.  
  
"Because I promised my mother and yours that I would. They were friends you know. Dating back to before there Hogwarts days. Both placed in Slytherin of course. They had always said that if one had a son and one had a daughter then they could arrange a match. In there own way, it would make them like sisters. Our Mothers met our Fathers at school. My Father was two years ahead as was yours. Their Parent's arranged their marriages to them as they traveled in the same circles. They each married the summer they were out of school. Your Mother was the first to conceive a child, Lucius. My Mother followed two months later with me. They were disappointed at first both having children of the same sex but soon resolved the children could be friends and that there would be other children. There wasn't any other children, save you. Our fathers tried to make sure of that. But in spite of your fathers efforts, you came along. Our mothers finally had what they always wanted a boy and girl child with whom they could betroth. They were ecstatic."  
  
"I get the feeling you are withholding some more information Severus. Come, don't tell me you were always anticipating this marriage."  
  
"Very well. Believe it or not I was young once. I fell in love with a girl at school when I was 17. I was over the moon. Faith, was her name. I proposed to her without my parents knowledge or consent. We were in love. We were going to elope the summer after graduation. My parents found out about our plans and forbid me to see her again. She was a half blood and Snapes did not associate with half bloods. I was broken hearted. I didn't eat or sleep. My father did not tolerate sulking and forced me to join the death eaters. I took the dark mark that fall. During the festivities that night there were women brought in. Some muggles, some, muggleborns, and some half bloods. And I saw her my Faith. In chains being violated by some fat ugly wretch who wasn't fit to look at her. I watched tormented. Then Voldemort ordered my father to kill her. I yelled for him to stop but it had already been done. I watched her die. I went into a deep depression and did unspeakable things. I eventually came out of it and am now the person you see here today."  
  
" A sarcastic prematurely aged greasy git who hasn't had a major relationship in 22 years. Impressive." Madelyne said sarcastically. "That still doesn't really answer my original question. Why would you honor the promises of a mother who made you part from your love?"  
  
"It wasn't really her doing. I'm sure it was more the influence of my father that made her choose to go along with his plan and because, I suppose underneath it all she is still my mother. "  
  
"I hope you know that I'm being forced into this union against my will so I'm afraid you will not have a very pleasant wife."  
  
" I'm certain that there are ways to make you more agreeable"  
  
" Such as the Imperio curse I suppose."  
  
" No certainly not. No I think I'd prefer a more of the 'Taming of the Shrew' method."  
  
" What will you do? Deprive me of pretty jewels until I crack? I assure you Severus such vapid techniques will not work on me."  
  
" On the contrary darling. I believe that in this instance instead of depriving you of finery I shall deprive you of the one thing I know you can not bare to part with."  
  
" And what might that be Severus?"  
  
" Sex my dear Madelyne. Any contact from a person other than myself. I'm sure that within a few weeks of marriage you will succumb to my every whim."  
  
" And how exactly do you intend to achieve that goal? You cannot possible watch me during every second of the day!"  
  
" Nor do I intend to. Have you heard of a Medieval torture device called a 'chastity belt'?"  
  
" You can't honestly expect me to wear one! Not only would it be quite obvious though my clothes and embarrass me but you as well would be subjected to the same ridicule as I for having to lock you wife up in such a fashion."  
  
"Luckily however the wizarding world has come up with the perfect solution a chastity belt spell if you will."  
  
" You wouldn't dare!!" She challenged him.  
  
" I assure you I would dare and already have dared."  
  
" You unspeakable bastard. How dare you defy my personal rights like that. I demand you take it off this instant!"  
  
" Alas I cannot. I'd prefer to keep my fiancée disease free before the wedding. I'm afraid the only way that you are going to 'get off' so to speak is for you to become my wife in every sense of the word." Madelyne lunged for Snape's throat, but missed and Snape grabbed her arms pushed her into the nearest wall. He moved her arms above her head and began to kiss her roughly. He transferred both her arms to his left hand. And moved his other hand over her neck, her breast and further down on her pelvis. Just as he was about to reach her neither regions he stopped and whispered in her ear "Something to think about," and with that statement released her a left the room.  
  
Madelyne stood against the wall where Severus had just left her. Stunned by his actions. Suddenly Madelyne felt herself get very angry. She picked up the vase on the table closest to her and threw it against the wall and yelled " Son of a Bitch!" With that she stormed out of the study. 


	3. Chapter 3

Madelyne  
  
I disclaim!!! Please don't sue me!!!  
  
Author note: Thanks for the reviews I love each and every one of you! Well not actual love more like a strong a like. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Madelyne stormed up the many stairs and finally made it to her room. She opened her door quickly and slammed it with all of her mite. How dare Severus fuck with her. Worst of all was his vile assault on her mouth and other body parts. How dare he presume to take such liberties with her. Madelyne crossed the room and fell on the bed. He was right about one thing, however much she hated to admit. It had been a very long time since her last sexual encounter. 9 months and 3 days to be exact. A random male bar whore to whom she was probably just another notch in his bed post. He did not bring her much pleasure. To tell the truth she had been relying more on her favorite 'back massager' for her own pleasure lately. However during the past several months, Madelyne felt her hormones starting to coarse though her veins like never before. Maybe this was what people meant by their biological clocks ticking. She knew in her mind she did not want any children for fear they may turn out to be like her father or brother. But still the urge persisted to pop up in her thoughts every once and a while despite her repeated attempts to dispel those unpleasant thoughts from her head. With that Madelyne made up her mind to think no more about the subject of babies and such, and took herself to bed for a little 'R and R'. Madelyne began to run her hands down her body. Over her breasts. Pausing for a moment to graze her nipple gently. She reached under her pillow for the one thing that she knew could indefinitely releases certain tensions that had been left to boil for far to long. She moved the device down to her "special" place, tuned it on and tried to press down. Madelyne was confused. Why wasn't this confounded thing working? She had certainly paid enough for it! She tried again in vain. Madelyne let out a sigh in frustration. Of course. The chastity spell. Those SOB's. Oh they would both pay. She gave up her pursuit and decided to go to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next morning she awoke, frustrated and horny, to find breakfast had been brought up to her room already, and lain on the table beside her bed. Feeling moderately hungry she ate most of her breakfast promptly. She packed her luggage, not feeling the need to bother the house elves with the task. She tried to make her departure with as little fuss as possible. Just as she was almost out the door' s she heard Lucius's cold voice behind her.  
  
" Going so soon Madelyne? And I was so counting on you to stay and share some family time with us." Lucius's tone was severely sarcastic.  
  
"Yes I'm so sorry to have to leave so soon as well." She matched his equally sarcastic tone.  
  
"How did you like the present Severus and I prepared for you?" He was obviously referring to the 'chastity belt' they had put on her.  
  
"It's wonderful," she replied bitterly. " I hope you'll enjoy the burning mysterious rash you'll get the next time you think about touching another woman."  
  
"Don't threaten me girl. I am more powerful than you will ever be. I'll see you in three weeks."  
  
"And if I don't see you?"  
  
" You will. It's no use running. I will find you. If I have to look for you I shall be very put out." Lucius sounded dangerous.  
  
" Is that a threat Lucius?"  
  
"It is a promise, my dear Madelyne."  
  
Madelyne too one last look at her brother before slaming the door. Lucius sat on the other side ertain that she would be back.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took so long . I'm suffering from bad writers block at the moment. Which hopfully will soon pass. Also I just turned 18 so I've been really busy going to bar's and such. Once again Please Review I love Reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the Reviews! They are amazing!! They Pep me right up!!! Anyway on to Chapter 4!!!!  
  
Madelyne 4  
  
Madelyne arrived home at her flat. She was pissed off and tired. Still. Madelyne went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the first bottle she could find. She went to the bathroom to draw herself a bath. At least she still had that comfort left to her. Madelyne slipped into the bath and began drinking. Tequila. Her old friend. The first type of real liquor she had ever gotten drunk on. Mind you back then it didn't take much. 'One shot' a nickname her three best friends had given her. Cade a bisexual porn star, Alixis a bartender, and Marion now a Lawyer and her roommate were the first people she had gotten drunk with between the summer of her 4th and 5th year. Her best friends. God if only they could help her now. Of course she knew they couldn't. No one could. A few hours later still in the tub, she took another swig of her now 3/4ths empty bottle. Several minutes after that she heard her telephone ring loudly. How Lucius detested her adaptability to muggle devices. The phone kept ringing for several more minutes. Gods why won't the phone stop ringing? She gulped down another mouthful. Finally the phone stopped ringing. "Thank heavens" she thought aloud. "Now I can bloody well sulk in peace." About ten minutes later she heard keys rattling in her front door. By this time she had nearly finished the bottle. She heard knocking and the sound of her name coming from the bathroom door. The knocking went on for another 5 minutes before Madelyne pulled herself out of the bath tub, grabbed her robe, sloppily placed it over her body and went to open the door. She was faced with the only people she probably couldn't deal with at the moment besides her brother. Her Best Friends.  
  
" Holy shit, you look like hell." Cade spoke at her directly.  
  
" Shut it Cade I think she looks fine if not a tad bit intoxicated at the moment." Alixis spoke after  
  
" Visit didn't go well then I take it." Marion added.  
  
" No it didn't." Madelyne replied dropping down in the nearest chair.  
  
"A bit earlier than usual to be hitting the sauce ehh darling." Cade took the bottle of Tequila from her hands  
  
" Be quiet Cade! You are a very strong girl my dear. If I had a brother like yours I would have killed myself years ago!" said Alixis.  
  
"Thank you that is very helpful." Madelyne replied slurring her word a bit.  
  
" Stop it the pair of you! Maddie what happened at the manor? You usually tell us about it the second you get back." Marion always the voice of reason between the three.  
  
" Oh yes something definitely happened at the manor. And if you're all very good, you may get to be bridesmaids!"  
  
"No it can't be I mean well we thought that your betrothal had been called off years ago." Cade said.  
  
"So had I." Madelyne replied.  
  
" This is crap! They can't do this to you! I mean in this day and age there should be laws against this sort of thing. In fact there is! Isn't there?" Alixis Practically shouted  
  
"Not in the wizarding world there isn't. Well, at least not ones that can be enforced against purebloods. There's some sort of decree or something like that. I checked into it ages ago on behalf of a client. " Marion replied.  
  
" Well then I suppose it's best that I just end my life now rather than having to be married to a greasy unbearable git like that."  
  
"Who Snape? Granted the hygiene is not what it could be, but he does have this brooding dark sexiness going for him. I'd take him in a moment. "Cade said remembering his school day crush on his potions professor.  
  
" Be still my churning stomach. If you want him so much then you can have him."  
  
"Want me to take him out? I have no qualms about performing the Advra Kadavra on him." Alixis said flashing one of her patented evil half smiles.  
  
"No. I can't have your going off to Azkaban on my conscience." Madelyne replied  
  
"What are you going to do?" Marion asked after a short period of silence.  
  
" The only thing I can do I suppose. Be like the countless other generations of women in my family and succumb to a the man that will be my husband."  
  
" Maddie this isn't like you giving up so easily. We can fight this!" Alix said  
  
"Alixis darling, You do not know fully what my brother can do. There is no fight to be had. Only acceptance and resignation. I will marry Severus. You lot will no doubt move on with your life with me. Cade no doubt sooner than he should."  
  
" You know although there is nothing that can be really done about this situation from a legal perspective there are some thing you can do to smooth out the situation." Marion offered  
  
" Such as"  
  
" Negotiate before the actual ceremony so that there is no surprises. I mean yes, Lucius has stipulated what he expects you to achieve in this marriage. But it doesn't have to be the be all end all. I'm sure if you talk to Severus you can obtain a compromise that could be equitable for the both of you."  
  
"Equitable how Marion? I have to have a child with him! Meaning I have to have sex with him! The only way I can see things going are in favor for Severus. I mean according to this marriage contract I signed he can basically fuck me whenever he wants. I mean allowing my child to share a gene pool with Severus Snape. That hardly comes in favor for the kid to begin with!"  
  
" Think of it this way. You don't negotiate with him and your situation stays exactly the same as it is. If you go and talk to him things may seem more bearable."  
  
"The girl had got a point Madelyne." Alix stated  
  
" Fine I'll go to Hogwarts and visit my fiancée. Have a little chat and the worst that can happen is that in three weeks I will still become Mrs. Severus Snape."  
  
"That's right. Now we are going to The 86 Lounge to get totally hammered and we insist that you accompany us so that you can get laid before being forced into a love less marriage!" Cade demanded  
  
"As much fun as that would be there is only one huge problem!"  
  
" Honey, has it really been that long that you require a manual? Remember? Insert tab A into slot B!" Cade smirked.  
  
"Very cleaver. I wonder if you'll conduct an experiment for me? Just try to grab my ass!"  
  
" What do you mean try? There isn't that much of it. I mean I know that you've put on a few but that shouldn't matter much."  
  
" Just do it!" Madelyne shouted.  
  
" Yes Ma'am." Cade attempted to touch Madelyne's Posterior but was greeted with an invisible barrier. To which he could not penetrate. " What the." Cade practically shouted while quickly pulling his hand away.  
  
" Exactly my problem. It's a chastity belt for the new millenium."  
  
" Oh my. Well uh no worries. I'll do some research into curses and we'll have that process reversed in no time!" Alix pronounced.  
  
" God I hope so!" sighed Madelyne.  
  
"Well any way sod it. We are going out to have some sexless fun!"  
  
"I'll have to take a rain check. I'd really rather be alone right now you know." Madelyne lamented. Before Cade could answer with another one of his dumb ass remarks Marion silenced him  
  
" Of course Darling. We understand completely we'll get out of your hair so that you can have some space to think about what you are to say to Severus."  
  
" Thanks guys." With that the trio exited the flat, and Madelyne was left alone at last.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well that's the end to Chapter four. Sorry It took so long to get out I have this mad writers block! Once Again Reviews are very much appreciated!! Ready Set Review!!!!!!!  
  
Oh And PS in response to Dark Goddess Legal age in Alberta is 18 hurrah!!!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Madelyne  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters from the Harry Potter books are not mine. They are the property of J.K Rowlings. I like so many others just wish they were mine. Sigh.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Madelyne stood at the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds feeling somewhat discouraged. Maybe this was a fools mission. Just as she was contemplating enter a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Can I help yeh Miss? Are you lost?." A deep gruff voice spoke at her.  
  
" Sorry.. I'm here to see Professor Snape."  
  
"Sorry to have startled you earlier. We don't get much visitors round here in summer. Oh I seem ter have forgot my manners Rubeus Hagrid Game Keeper, and professor of care of magical creatures at your service."  
  
" Madelyne Malfoy."  
  
"As in one of The Malfoys?"  
  
"Yes" Madelyne spoke aloud to Hagrid. To her self she muttered. "Unfortunately." She continued "You might know my nephew. Draco."  
  
"O'course Miss." Hagrid looked uncomfortable at the mere mention of Draco Malfoy. "Well," he began again. "I'm sure you'll be wanting to see Professor Snape. I leave you to be on yer way then."  
  
" Pardon me but, well, it's been quite some time since I was a student here . I was wondering if you could direct me the way to the dungeons? If it's not to much trouble that is."  
  
" Certainly, certainly. This way." Hagrid led Madelyne through the castle and to the top of the stairs to the dungeons. " It's just down these stairs. Classroom and office are first two doors on the left. Further down on the right is the door to private quarters." Madelyne's loins gave a funny little quiver at the mention of his private quarters, which she herself could not explain.  
  
" Thank you. Mr. Hagrid was it?"  
  
" Just Hagrid would be fine. Well I'll be off."  
  
"Goodbye. Thank you." Madelyne responded. Hagrid nodded at her and was off.  
  
Madelyne walked down the stairs. She began to silently shiver from what she could only assume had to be due to the cold as she got closer to her destination. She came to the first door. The classroom she gave a knock on the door. There was no reply. She walked a little further down the corridor to find the second door closed as the first had been. She knocked anyway. Again there was no reply. She came to the Third door on the right hand side which was also closed. By this point Madelyne began to tremble. She had never before been so intimidated by anything in her whole life. Why should this be any different. She gave a short rap on the door. There was no reply. Just as Madelyne made a motion to leave, the door swung open violently to reveal, a very unmistakably half naked Severus.  
  
"Oh Dear." Madelyne thought aloud  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
I know that the Chapter is very short but I don't have much free time any more, and have been experiencing a very annoying case of writers block (haven't we all?!). I will try to write a new chapter as soon as possible. If you like the story please review. If you're kind of Luke warm or hate it review anyway with some constructive criticism. Constructive only though please. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Madelyne 6  
  
Madelyne looked in shock to see Severus's half dressed form. Not a bad shock mind you, but a shock none the less. After another few moments of gaping Severus finally snapped, "Well are you going to tell me why you are here of do I have to read your mind?"  
  
Madelyne broke out of her shock. " I have come, Severus in order to discuss some things with you." Severus began to put on a clean black shirt while she had spoke. He then proceeded to button it up as she began to speak again. "As you are aware of Severus I have protested to our union from the very beginning. When at the age of 18 when I was not forced to marry you I thought that perhaps you had some how found away to back out of the contract. Thus also setting me free. Not less than a few days ago I was summoned to my brothers house, and was told that I was to marry you an man who quite frankly I do not know, and really do not want to know. However circumstances are such that I feel that there are a few details about our impending marriage that have been left with some gaping holes. I need answers." Severus had finished dressing in the time of Madelyne's long winded speech and been observing her nervous demeanor.  
  
"What is it, pray tell that you felt you need to invade my privacy by coming half way across Britain to discuss with me."  
  
"Well, for starters when we are married, where are we to live?"  
  
"I presume that we will live here at Hogwarts." His reply was very blunt.  
  
" At Hogwarts?"  
  
" It is my home and has been these many years and is also where my work is. I see no reason that I should be made to move somewhere else."  
  
" That will not do. I have a life in London. I will not give it up to be a prisoner in Hogwarts."  
  
" You are free to live where ever you like of course, but I see that it will be very difficult with no money to live on."  
  
"What do you mean no money?"  
  
"It is simple. Once I am your husband you assets become mine as what is stated in our marriage contract."  
  
"But Lucius said the money would be mine if I married you!"  
  
"That is all dependent on you now isn't it. If you are a good little wife to me and do everything that I wish then I may grant you with a spending allowance to spend as you see fit." Severus seemed to be getting some kind of sick pleasure out of Madelyne's reaction. But Madelyne humored him.  
  
"And if I am not the perfect little wife. What then?"  
  
"As long as you choose to live with me but are willing to do nothing further, you shall receive the basics. Food, water, shelter, a bed to sleep in, and simple robes. Should you choose to defy me and live elsewhere you shall receive nothing."  
  
"Nothing." Madelyne was astonished.  
  
" Indeed. I know it isn't fair, but so seldom does the universe allow everything to be equitable for everyone."  
  
" And what of the extra spending money. How does one acquire that?" Madelyne said between gritting her teeth and trying not to attack her 'fiancée'.  
  
"I think that is a very naïve question coming from someone with your experience."  
  
"Humor me Severus."  
  
Severus took a moment to glance at his bride to be's exasperated state before proceeding. "I want what every, shall we say normal marriage has."  
  
"By that you mean a wife who is willing to spread her legs easily?"  
  
"Perhaps, but it is not only the physical aspect to a relationship that is the appeal."  
  
" Meaning?"  
  
"I want a wife who is cordial. It would be rather difficult for one to be generous when I have to deal with a unpleasant wife who is out to make every aspect of my own existence a miserable one."  
  
"My feelings are my own. I cannot fake affection as some women can. You forget that I am practically a prisoner. Would any prisoner treat her jailer as if he were her god? Certainly not!"  
  
" You misunderstand me. I am not asking for love. I am asking for polite conversation between husband and wife. That, in my view, is not an unreasonable request."  
  
Madelyne continued the game. "Would this cordiality be mutual? Or am I to tolerate abuse while playing the role of the docile housewife?"  
  
"Mutual of course within reason. I am not unreasonable, but I can be unpleasant when provoked."  
  
" Would you ever cause physical harm to me?" She though it a valid question considering her parents marriage.  
  
"No." Severus looked directly at her . "I may be many things, but a woman beater isn't one of them."  
  
"What of fidelity?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious? Did you forget the spell I placed upon you. Even if you had thoughts of being unfaithful you could not act upon those thoughts."  
  
"And what of your own fidelity to me? You have no chastity spell placed upon you. How can I be sure you are being faithful to me?"  
  
"If you satisfy my needs I have no reason to be unfaithful. I am not a male whore like your father or brother. But I am human. I do have needs. If you cannot fulfill them, than I shall have to have them met elsewhere."  
  
" Do you mean prostitutes? I will not tolerate that."  
  
" A mistress then."  
  
"No, I will not share you with another woman." She became increasingly more furious.  
  
" I believe that you are jealous." He was amused  
  
" Jealous? Never." She then paused to recall another detail. "I am to give you an heir under the terms of the contract, am I not?"  
  
" Yes that was a stipulation in the agreement."  
  
" Then will it not embarrass our son or daughter with your public indiscretions."  
  
" I assure you that such things can be arranged in a discrete manner so that no one need ever know."  
  
" Everyone knows of such things. Secrets always come out!" She recalled her parents bitterly.  
  
"What is it that you want of me?"  
  
" I want a written agreement of fidelity to me. At least until the child that may one day be in existence, comes of age."  
  
" Comes of age! My god woman that is nearly 20 years from now assuming that you are willing to conceive immediately upon marriage. You are aware of course that to produce an heir, sex is required."  
  
"I am aware. There are different muggle ways of conceiving a child." Madelyne began to think that she had lost. Severus broke her train of thought.  
  
" No Muggle ways." The wheels in his head began to turn. "I have a proposition for you, one to which I think could be amiable for both of us."  
  
" I am listening."  
  
"If you will agree to a marriage right away and to be civil towards me. In turn I will give you one year to get to know me."  
  
"I'm not sure I see how this is very advantages to myself."  
  
"Think of it to be a year of courtship. We will have separate bedrooms here at Hogwarts but share a common living area so that we may better aquatint ourselves with each other. If by the end of that year you have not found yourself to have grown even the slightest affection for me then I will grant you a divorce and grant you with 1,000,000 galleons to start a new life."  
  
" I get the feeling there is a catch."  
  
"If you admit to me that you have found any sort of affection after that year you will stay with me and become my wife in every way."  
  
" How can you be sure I won't just run off with the money."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Madelyne searched thought her brain in every way to try to find the down side. There appeared to be none. There was absolutely no way that she could ever form a genuine affection for this man. Looks however, can always be deceiving. She could not see that this bargain could in anyway go badly for her. Madelyne could be free to live her life again in one year. "I accept, but only if it is put into writing and only if you make allowances with the chastity belt."  
  
"Allowances?"  
  
"I am a woman. I have needs. If I cannot be with a man, at least allow me the same comfort as you have. To have the ability to be with myself." Severus looked surprised by her declaration, but also thoroughly amused.  
  
"Then it is a bargain. Shall I owl you a copy sometime next week?"  
  
" I would prefer to go though a lawyer. Just to make sure that everything is legal."  
  
" You don't trust me? Very well I assume that you have accurate council in which to complete your transaction."  
  
" Forward the papers from your Lawyer to a Ms. Marion Hawkswood. The same address as mine."  
  
" If that is all I expect that you will want to leave as soon as possible. I am also very busy and you have put me off schedule. I assume that you can find your way out?"  
  
" Yes I am quite capable. Good afternoon Severus." With that admission she swept out the of the dungeons and out of Hogwarts so that she could apparate home to celebrate her triumph.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Please keep up the reviews!!!! I Love em!!!!! Review!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Madelyne 7  
  
The weeks before the wedding were flying by despite Madelyne's attempts to make time stand still or reverse. Papers had been drawn up and exchanged between lawyers and signed between both parties. It would be over soon. One year she told herself. One year was all she was going to have to endure before she was free from the tyranny of her brother and Severus. Two days before the wedding Madelyne was reading by her window, when she received an letter via owl from her sister in law.  
  
Madelyne,  
  
You need to try on your bridal gown as soon as you are able. We need to be sure that it fits perfectly for the big day. Tomorrow would be a preferred choice as I have nothing else planned  
  
Yours,  
  
Narcissa  
  
Madelyne had nearly forgotten about her gown. She hoped that it would not be one of those ultra sensible traditional gowns her mother had always worn. Those had always looked hideous and worked against her mothers perfect figure. Madelyne wrote a reply to her sister in law immediately.  
  
Narcissa,  
  
Tomorrow would be convenient for me as well. I'll see you then.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Madelyne  
  
She sent the bird off just as Marion walked in the door.  
  
"Who was the letter from?" Marion asked.  
  
"My sister in law. She has told me that I must try on my wedding gown as soon as possible. Any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"A lunch meeting with Samuel Francis."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your Fiancée's council."  
  
"Well after your Date I was wondering if you would like to come to a private unveiling of my wedding dress."  
  
"First of all it is not a date. Sam and I are simply meeting to have lunch and discuss some muggle wizarding relations contracts that he has been having problems with."  
  
"Uh huh So it's Sam now."  
  
"Look he and I ."  
  
"I know are just friends. So are you in or out?"  
  
"I'll be here. I wouldn't miss seeing you in a frilly white dress for anything."  
  
"Thank you so much. Think I should invite Alix and Cade?"  
  
"I think that they would hire a hitman within 24 hours if you didn't."  
  
"Right, point taken." Madelyne called Cade and Alixis immediately. After much coaxing on Madelyne's part to get Cade out of throwing a fit for her not having bridesmaids/men, Madelyne had convinced them to come over the next night after she had met with Narcissa, so that she could display her gown.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Madelyne arrived at the manor by half past twelve and was greeted immediately by Narcissa.  
  
"Madelyne good your here early. Not to worry. Lucius is out in a meeting with the Cornelius."  
  
"I didn't know Lucius and the minister were so close."  
  
"You know Lucius it's all about connections. Let's go to the east wing."  
  
"The east wing? I haven't been there in ages." She began to feel a pang of sadness in her stomach.  
  
"I don't go in there much myself, mainly because." Narcissa paused and gave Madelyne a sad look.  
  
"Because of how my mother died." Madelyne supplemented. "You don't have to sugar coat it Narcissa. I'm a big girl. I can handle talking about her. After all I was the one who found her hanging from the rafters." Madelyne cringed at the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have had the dress moved somewhere else before you arrived."  
  
"It's alright. Let's just find the dress and try it on so I can leave." Madelyne wanted to drop the subject badly. Narcissa led the way to the east wing and to her mothers bedroom. It was exactly as she had remembered. Unchanged. The walls were the exact pale shade of blue they had been sixteen years ago. The bed spread, pillows, drapes, all still the same beige color.  
  
Narcissa sensed her confusion about the room and gave an answer. "There is an preservation spell on the entire house. It keeps everything looking like new."  
  
"Where is the dress?" Madelyne felt she couldn't get out of this room fast enough.  
  
"It should be in the closet." Narcissa walked into her mother's walk in closet and began to look for the dress. "Ah here it is." Madelyne waited for Narcissa to come out with the dress. Madelyne couldn't believe her eyes. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was white with short sleeves an empire waist. The neckline dipped down enough so as to showcase the natural charms of a woman without flaunting them over excessively. The trim underneath the bust and around the cuff of the arms was a delicate but intricate silver flower design. It was simple, yet elegant. In one word. Perfect.  
  
"It's beautiful.," Madelyne gasped.  
  
"Yes. You mother was always known for her exceptional taste. Would you like to try it on before you go?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"I'll give you some privacy. Call if you need anything."  
  
Madelyne got undressed quickly and put on the dress that would mark the last day of freedom for the rest of her life. She struggled in vain to do up all the buttons on the back of her dress, but then remembered Narcissa and decided to call her back.  
  
"Narcissa, could you come here for a moment?" Narcissa slipped back into the room.  
  
"Did you need help with your gown?" Madelyne nodded and turned towards her mothers old full length mirror, while Narcissa went close enough to Madelyne to do up the back of her dress. "Well I must say, It looks stunning on you dear. Not that there was any doubt in that." Narcissa glanced at her form in the mirror, and continued to fasten the many buttons.  
  
"Pity then that such a lovely dress has to be used for such an ugly event." Madelyne gazed at her reflection.  
  
Narcissa stopped her task for a moment as soon as Madelyne finished speaking, but began again a moment later when she began to speak. " When I married your brother, I was a girl of 18. We knew each other, but not well, much similar as you and Severus , but I knew that It was what my mother wished for me. On the night before my marriage my mother came into my room to talk to me."  
  
"Did she tell you the same thing she told my brother? Marry first, fall in love later." Narcissa gave a little smile.  
  
" No. She was not so kind. She came into my room and told me all about the relations between a husband and wife, all of which I was very well aware of. Also of the duty I had to my husband. I listened to everything she said to me silently and then finally when she was finished I asked her 'What of Love?' She took my hand in hears looked me in the eye and said 'Love my dear, may come in time, but it may not be for you. I've seen the way your fiancée treats women, and I'm sorry to say that your future with him will be difficult as mine had been. The only advice I can give you is to be the best wife to your husband that is required. Bear him a child, and when that child is born, you will feel such a love for that little creature that whatever unhappiness you may feel in regards to you marriage, will take second place to those feeling of your child.' " Narcissa took another breath in as though to attempt to hide any emotion. "It is perfectly true. Even though my marriage has been unhappy at times, it is Draco that has gotten me through the bad spells."  
  
" Is that your advice for me?"  
  
"No I don't think your marriage will be the same as mine has been. Severus is a relatively good man from what I have observed. At parties he rarely partakes in activities that so many others do. I have never seen him harm a woman. Although at times he can appear to be cruel there is always something that appears to be hidden beneath the surface that is not like the rest of his kind. He is in general a mystery. One worth unraveling I think."  
  
" He is a Death Eater. There is nothing else to say. I am being forced into a marriage with him. I can never bear a child. Especially not with him."  
  
"As you wish." Narcissa looked at the clock in almost horror. "I'm dreadfully behind in preparations. Do excuse me. I assume you will be able to get out on your own."  
  
"Yes. Thank you Narcissa." Narcissa left the room. As soon as Madelyne heard the door click she quickly changed back into her regular clothing. Gathered up her bridal gown and accessories and left the Mansion as fast as she could.  
  
***************************  
  
Back at the apartment hours later Alixis, Marion, and Cade all waited in the living room of her apartment, while Madelyne changed into her dress to model it for her friends.  
  
"Maddy come on we don't have all night. Get your ass out here before we breakdown the door." Alixis shouted though the door.  
  
"All right but you all must promise not to laugh."  
  
"Of course we do. Don't be silly." Marion supplied. Madelyne came out of the room and did a little twirl.  
  
"You look amazing." Said Alix  
  
"Your mother certainly had good taste." Marion added. They all looked at Cade.  
  
"I didn't know they let girls like you wear white." Cade joked. Alix promptly began beating him with a pillow until he cried uncle.  
  
"Now Maddy as this is your last night as a single girl you have to let us take you out," said Marion.  
  
"Yes you have to let us! Before long you'll be trapped in a drafty old castle wishing you could break out to clubs so I insist were going out and I know the perfect place. Go change." Alix added.  
  
"Fine, fine." Madelyne sighed. " I'll go so we can get this over with." Madelyne changed quickly. The night was spent drinking and dancing until Madelyne could barely crawl into bed early the next morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Author's note: Thank you for reading my new chapter and I hope that it was worth the small wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Once again I encourage your reviews!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Madelyne 8  
  
Madelyne awoke from her deep slumber and glanced at the clock by her bed. The afternoon of her wedding was upon her. She winced slightly as she began to feel a throbbing pain in both her temples. She had a hangover. The perfect addition to a perfect day. She was to be at her brothers house by four. The ceremony would take place at five. The banquet at six, and the ball at seven. By eleven she would be in her new prison. Madelyne somehow found the strength to take herself from her bed to her medicine cabinet where a hangover potion awaited of her. She hated the taste, but it was a necessity in times like these. She got dressed, and began to pack the trunk that would hold the few possessions that she would be taking with her to her new home. If she needed anything in future she could always have it sent at a later date. After she had finished packing she took one last long look around her loft. She would miss the place that had been her home for nearly a decade. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Five minutes to four. She headed towards the painting that was a port key to her brothers house. She touched the object and was immediately transported to her former home. The house was beautifully decorated. Of course. High society weddings were always an extravagant affair, and apparently Madelyne still belonged in the category of high society. Narcissa greeted her and sent her to dress in her room that she stayed at when at the Manor. She gazed at her reflection in the beautiful white dress. But something was not right. The dress did not reflect how she felt. If anything it showcased the exact opposite.  
  
"This won't do at all" Madelyne muttered aloud looking at her dress. She immediately concocted a plan. She threw her bouquet of scarlet roses aside went to her bed which held among some of her most treasured things, her wand. She picked it up pointed it at the dress and muttered a charm that would change the color of the dress from the gleaming white it was now, to a dark charcoal. She stopped to observer the changes she had made to the dress. She eyed the silver trim. It now did not belong. She muttered another charm that changed the color of the trim from silver to a deep crimson which seemed to, in Madelyne opinion suit the occasion much better. She smiled looking at the dress. "Much better." She said to herself. Madelyne suddenly had a thought. If her brother saw the dress as it was he was likely to correct it before she was able to make her statement. A cloak. Of course! She had one that would do very nicely as soon as she changed the color to white. Lucius would simply dismiss it as another one of her eccentricities. She put on her cloak and slipped quietly to the railing that hung over the main entrance. She saw her wedding guests starting to arrive. She could always try to run. No. Lucius or Severus would find her. She could always give up her fortune and get a job. As what though? She certainly was barely qualified for anything above being a waitress. "It will only be one year until I'm free, forever." She whispered to herself barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
" Unless of course you find yourself so over taken by my charms." Severus's smooth velvety voice purred behind her.  
  
"Hello lover" She replied calmly. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Madelyne quipped sarcastically pretending to look shocked.  
  
" I do hope you're joking." He replied back in a similar tone. He seemed more laid back today than usual. "Tell me," he continued "How was your bacholorette party last night? Satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes actually. I noticed that you still haven't taken off my impenetrable undergarments yet."  
  
"I'm sure the moment we are married they will somehow mysteriously disappear."  
  
"Making sure I don't renege on our deal?" she gave a slight smirk.  
  
"Call me paranoid, but I would prefer to know that you've held up your end of the bargain."  
  
"I see." And what did you do with your last night of freedom?"  
  
"If I told you I would hardly remain a gentleman in your eyes." He was baiting her.  
  
" I'm sure you were never a gentleman in anyone's eye's let alone my own." She rose to his bait.  
  
"Touché. Well I suppose I must be getting down there. I'm meeting with your brother before the ceremony." He walked off in his usual brooding manner. Madelyne sighed and went back into her room. Until it was time she sat waiting to be summoned.  
  
She only sat in her room for twenty minutes until she heard Narcissa's voice telling her that it was time. She walked with Narcissa down the stairs and through the corridor that led to the Parlor. She stood just beyond the door, but was able to observe the great number of guests that were sitting there all waiting for her. She began to feel a peculiar sensation in her stomach. No she couldn't be nervous, could she? Certainly not. It was only Snape waiting for her. Still no matter how hard she tried the butterflies would not go away. She began to move forward towards the door. She locked eyes with her brother and then with her future husband. She reached up with her right hand to the clasp that held her cloak in place and released it. With that there was a gasp around the room as she walked towards him. Clasping her crimson roses in her left hand she moved to her place across from him. And the ceremony began.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Thanks to Everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! You guys are awesome! A special thanks to my good friend Mandi, for looking editing this chapter! Once again I love review so if you enjoyed my story or even if you have constructive criticism I'll gladly accept it!! Once Again REWIEW!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

I disclaim. I own basically nothing. Although you technically can sue me because I am legal age of consent you wouldn't get much. Good Luck! Yours, the Author! Enjoy!!

* * *

After a short reception, we took a port key directly to the Hogs Head. Severus had initially wanted to appareate but I told him I was to tired. It was a tavern that I remember frequenting quite a lot in my Hogwarts years. Mainly because they sold liquor to underage students. We left the establishment and I was escorted in to the carriage that was waiting outside the tavern for us. Here I was in a carriage with my...... Husband. It seemed so strange that I should ever have some one to call by that title. Anyone who would have known me back in my party days would never have thought that I would have married a stuffy, dark, fearsome, middle aged, potions professor. They all thought I would grow gradually into a cougar and party till my body couldn't take it anymore. And some how, I wish they were right. We reached the castle quickly. Before I knew it we were walking down many long corridors, and stairs, to the dungeons that were to be my new home. As he opened the door to his main living quarters I noticed that nothing had really changed, with the exception of our trunks which had some how reached the room before we had.  
  
"Would you like to see your room?" He said to me.  
  
"Yes, I am very tired," I replied.  
  
I followed him into a room off the main one and looked in awe at the bed. It was an enormous four poster oak bed finished with a dark lacquer that seemed to enhance the oak. There was a magnificent Dark Green Canopy that hung over it.  
  
"Is this my bed?"  
  
" Only if you wish to share it. I'm afraid that I was unable to secure the room next to mine. Some confounded hexing spell put on it that gives the person trying to open it a rather nasty shock I'm afraid."  
  
"Then where am I to sleep?"  
  
"I'm afraid that the mattress on the floor in the closet was the best I could do." Madelyne took a few steps towards the closet and peered in at her new bed. A single sized mattress with cheep white cotton sheets and a rather questionable looking quilt on top.  
  
"I'm sorry but this will not do at all."  
  
"Well you are a witch, are you not? You can transfigure it into something more pleasing if you like."  
  
"No I can't. I'm afraid that Transfiguration was not my best subject."  
  
"Well then I suppose you have two options. Either lower yourself to sleep in the same bed as me, or sleep there. I promise, your 'virtue' is entirely safe with me." Severus smiled on the inside. He knew that she would either rise to the challenge of sleeping in the same bed as him, or be a stubborn fool and sleep on a mattress that even the Hogs Head pub would reject.  
  
"Very well I will sleep with you, but only in the most literal sense."  
  
"I assure you I had no intention of pursuing anything more of you."  
  
"I think I'd like to get ready for bed now. Will you please point me in the direction of your, our bathroom?"  
  
"Out the door to the main room and the only other door in that room besides this one and the door leading to the corridor."  
  
"Great I'll be back shortly," she spoke as she grabbed one of her smaller bags and made her way to the bathroom. She began to look at her selection of night clothes. Most of which we're very sexy and barely there garments. She managed to find a red night gown that covered mostly everything though it still exposed a good portion of her chest. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. If she wasn't bashful about herself before, why should she be so now? She sighed and walked back into the bedroom where her husband was sitting on the bed.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said without any hint of an ulterior motive. He had changed into his pajama's, obviously while she had changed into her night dress.  
  
"Thank you Severus," she felt herself blushing much to her surprise. She then noticed that he was packing. "Going somewhere?" she felt confused.  
  
"London. First thing in the morning."  
  
"But we've only just arrived! It would look most suspicious if you suddenly up and left your new wife to go to London after one night would it not?"  
  
"It can't be helped. I have business there."  
  
"Very well then I will come along."  
  
"I'm afraid that this is private business."  
  
"Severus you will not leave me here alone in this place! I will not tolerate it," she was very irate.  
  
"Well I am afraid that you will have to learn to bear my loss some how."  
  
"Are you a Deatheater?" she found no reason not to be blunt.  
  
"Go to bed Madelyne," he did not need to deal with this right now.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do."  
  
"For the love of god stop being so impertinent. I will return the day after tomorrow."  
  
"What a perfect way to start our marriage with deceit."  
  
"I am going to bed now. I suggest you do the same." he looked at her and a familiar phrase ran across his mind Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. He smiled slightly as he climbed under the covers and spoke "Nox"  
  
Madelyne felt angry but decided that it was no use to reason with him. She climbed under the covers next to her husband and waited until her body surrendered herself to a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

OMG it's done finally a new chapter! I'm relieved! Thanks to Mandi who kept bugging me to update and most recently to Monique for inspiring me to stick with it! I really appreciate reviews!! Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
